Kebenaran
by Uzumaki-Minna
Summary: Naruto seorang pemuda yang berwajah tampan dan anak tunggal pewaris perusahaan namikaze corp yang perusahaan no 1 di dunia yang dipaksa oleh ayahnya untuk segera mencari pasangan tapi naruto tak inggin memiliki pasangan yang hanya mencintai fisik dan materinya saja maka naruto pun pindah dari iwa ke konoha untuk mencari pasangan yang mencintainya dengan setulus hati.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto,Minna Cuman Pinjam Doank

**Genre: Romance - Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Warning : Sepertinya OOC, Gaje dan -semoga saja tidak ada- typo. Kalau genre-nya salah kasih tau Minna ya :)**

**~Happy Reading ^^**

_**[Chapter 1]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ayah Sudah kubilang aku akan mencari pasanganku sendiri!" Naruto benar-benar kesal dengan ayahnya yang selalu saja memaksanya untuk cepat-cepat menikah padahal naruto baru menginjak kelas 2 sma,tapi ayahnya namikaze minato ingin naruto cepat-cepat menemukan pasangannya, bagaimana tidak membuat naruto kesal selain itu naruto sering di jodohkan ayahnya dengan teman-teman bisnisnya,yah... naruto anak tunggal keluarga namikaze yang perusahaannya sudah ada di seluruh pelosok dunia bahkan untuk menghitung jumlah cabang perusahaan ayah nya di suna saja bisa memakan waktu yang lama.(coba dipikirin sebanyak apa?)sudah banyak wanita yang naruto tolak mulai dari shion yang merupakan penerus ratu kerajaan hokaido,uzumaki karin sepupunya yang akan mewarisi perusahaan uzumaki corp yang memliki saham sebesar 53% sedangkan naruto memiliki 40%,dan masih banyak anak pengusaha terkenal yang naruto tolak.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto,Minna Cuman Pinjam Doank

**Genre: Romance - Drama  
**

**Rating: T**

**Warning : Sepertinya OOC, Gaje dan -semoga saja tidak ada- typo. Kalau genre-nya salah kasih tau Minna ya :)**

**~Happy Reading ^^**

_**[Chapter 2]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 2: Go To Konoha

"Apa Kau yakin naruto akan pergi ke konoha?" Naruto Yang mendengar Pertanyaan Ayah-nya hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Ayolah... setidaknya berikan alasan mengapa kau ingin pindah ke konoha? apakah iwa tidak bagus untuk-mu?" Naruto akhirnya angkat bicara"Ayah aku pergi ke konoha untuk mencari seorang pendamping hidupku,aku ingin menjadi pria yang beruntung seperti ayah dan kakek jiraiya yang mendapatkan wanita baik seperti ibu dan nenek tunade yang mencintai ayah dan kakek dengan tulus bukan hanya karna fisik dan materi,apa ayah masih belum mengerti? aku hanya ingin mencari wanita yang mencintaiku dengan tulus ayah... apakah di dunia ini tak ada lagi kesetiaan dan perjuaangan dalam cinta?"minato tersentak mendengar alasan naruto,bukankah dulu dia juga mencari wanita yang tulus mencintainya?.

"terserah kau saja,tapi aku yang akan memilihkan sekolah untuk-mu bagaimana?"mendengar perkataan yang baru saja di ucapkan ayah-nya naruto langsung menunjukkan senyuman atau lebih tepatnya cengiran rubah andalannya(?)."dasar kau ini naruto".

.

.

.

"kapan kau akan berangkat ke konoha naruto?" naruto yang telah selesai memasukkan semua perlengkapannya yang akan dia bawah kekonoha langsung menatap ayahnya."jam 3 nanti ayah,memangnya kenapa?".

"oh,iya naruto kau akan ku sekolahkan di konoha senior high school,bagaimana pendapatmu? apa kau setuju?di sekolah barumu itu banyak terdapat calon pewaris perusahaan ternama seperti uciha,nara,sabaku,haruno,hyuuga,yamanaka,akamichi, aburame,dan perusahaan itu merupakan perusahaan-perusahaan terbesar didunia."naruto yang mendengarkan semua penjelasan ayahnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan ayahnya."ayah apa benar yang sempat menyerang deidara waktu itu orang-orang uciha dan hyuuga?".

"sepertinya begitu...kau tahu kan naruto sejak dari awal ayah membanggun perusahaan ini dari nol banyak orang yang inggin menjatuhkan ayah,5 tahun ayah membanggun perusahaan ini bersama ibu-mu ayah berhasil membawa perusahaan ini masuk sebagai perusahaan terbesar ke 10 di dunia,sayangnya 2 tahun setelah itu penyakit kangker otak stdium akhir yang mendiami tubuh ibu-mu membuatnya terbaring tak berdayah di rumah sakit dan akhirnya harus merenggut itu ayah ingin menyerah dengan keadaan tapi ayah inggat bahwa ibu-mu pasti sedih melihat perusahaan yang telah kita bangun susah payah harus berakhir...".

"ayah-pun berjuang sekuat tenaga agar namikaze corp dan uzumaki corp bisa kembali bangkit dan menjadi perusahaan yang besar,usaha ayah tidak sia-sia namikaze corp menjadi perusahaan terbesar di dunia dan menggeser uciha,nara,sabaku,hyuuga,haruno,inuzuka,yamanaka,a kimichi,dan,aburame sebagai perusahaan terbesar di -mu pasti sangat senang melihat ayah bisa membuat kesal hyuuga dan uciha yang selalu inggin menjatuhkan ayah dan ibumu sekarang berada di bawah ayah,itu juga menjadi alasan ayah supaya kau cepat-cepat memiliki pasangan... ayah tak inggin suatu saat nanti namikaze tidak dipimpin oleh orang namikaze sendiri ayah ingin suatu saat nanti kau dapat menjalankan namikaze tanpa bantuan ayah,dan untuk soal deidara kau tak perlu khawatir ayah telah meminta beberapa pengawal hebat untuk mendampinginya."minato menatap anaknya dengan tatapan 'apa kau takut orang-orang uciha dan hyuuga akan menyerangmu?'.

naruto yang diperkatikan ayahnya seperti itu menjdai salah tingkah."eh~,kenapa ayah menatapku seperti itu? apakah ayah takut aku tak mampu mengalahkan orang-orang uciha dan hyuuga itu?,ayah tenang saja aku dapat mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah... bukan kah aku ini master dalam bela diri karate,judo,dan kung-fu ayah meragukan itu?,dan untuk soal menjalankan perusahaan ayah tak perluh khwatir aku-kan mewarisi tekad panta menyerah dari ibu dan kejeniusan ayah,apa ayah lupa?"kali ini naruto yang menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan serius.

"yah... aku percaya padamu naruto,soal kejeniusan kau tak di ragukan lagi bahkan nara dan uciha berada di bawah mu,naruto bagaimana jika di konoha banyak yang mengenalimu?".

"ayah tenang saja di konoha nanti aku akan menyamar menjadi pria konyol dan bodoh,aku-pun akan mengubah nama keluarga ku di konoha nanti menjadi namizuki naruto,ayah tidak keberatan bukan?"minato menghela nafas,iya sedikit keberatan akan anak-nya yang mengubah nama keluarganya.

"hah... apa boleh buat, tapi hanya untuk selama kau berada di konoha."

"tentu saja ayah,mana mungkin aku ingin mengganti nama keluargaku untuk selamanya"naruto yang melirik jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 02:15 pamit kepada minato.

"baiklah ayah aku akan berangkat ke bandara,setiap dua minggu sekali aku akan mengabarkan kemajuannya kepada ayah."

"yah.. hati-hati di konoha dan jangan lupa makan"pesan minato ke naruto sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang dari pagar rumah namikaze.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto,Minna Cuman Pinjam Doank

**Genre: Romance - Drama  
**

**Rating: T**

**Warning : Sepertinya OOC, Gaje dan -semoga saja tidak ada- typo. Kalau genre-nya salah kasih tau Minna ya :)**

**~Happy Reading ^^**

_**[Chapter 3]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Summary: Naruto seorang pemuda berwajah tampan merupakan anak tunggal pewaris perusahaan namikaze corp yang merupakan perusahaan no 1 di dunia dia dipaksa oleh ayahnya untuk segera mencari pasangan tapi naruto tak inggin memiliki pasangan yang hanya mencintai fisik dan materinya saja maka naruto pun pindah dari iwa ke konoha untuk mencari pasangan yang mencintainya dengan setulus naruto akan menemukan pasangannya?

**~Don't Like-Don't Ride~**

Chapter 3: I'm Back

Sebuah Pesawat Boeing 077 buatan rusia baru saja mendarat di banadara konoha's air ports dan salah satu penumpangnya seorang pria berambut kuning dengan iris mata biru laut.

Kini pria itu berada di sebuah rumah yang sederhana,yah... dia sengaja menyewa apartem biasa untuk menyukseskan penyamarannya."Aku harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan,perabotan rumah,peralatan dapur,dan berbagai keperluan lainnya selama aku ada dikonoha,haa... ini cukup merepotkan".

Hari Pertama sekolah Di KSHS

"hos... hos.. hos.. hya... kenapa di hari pertama aku harus telat."seorang pria berlari dengan kencang di depan gerbang sekolah KSHS sedikit lagi gerbang itu akan tertutup.

"hupp"

"nyaris... saja..."naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam KSHS mencari Kelas 11A,kelas unggulan di KSHS.

'Dimana yah kelas 11A?'naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto melihat ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari kelas nya sayangnya dia tak melihat wanita yang berjalan di depannya dengan tergesa-gesa dan "Bukh.." suara benturan antara dua manusia pun terdengar dengan jelasnya.

"aww... sakiitt,matamu di mana rubah kuning jelek?".

**~Naruto Pov~**

'aku berjalan mencari kelas 11A kelas yang akan menjadi kelas di saekolah baruku ini.'  
tanpa kusadari aku yang sedang mencari kelasku tak melihat wanita berambut merah muda yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru di depanku...

'Dimana yah kelas 11A'.sambil mencoba melihat kekiri dan kanan.

"Bukh..."aku terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak "elit".

"aww... sakiittt,matamu di mana rubah kuning jelek?".

~End of Naruto pov~

"Hei... nona bukannya kau yang salah menabrakku dengan tidak pantas nya?,dan kau menyalahkan ku atas kesalahanmu?.ini sungguh tak masuk akal,dasar "Monster Pinky"."naruto memberikan penekanan di kata-kata terakhirnya.(?)

"Kau ini,sunguh konyol RUBAH JELEK!"sakura benar-benar marah dengan makhluk kuning konyol yang ada di depan nya ini.

"Kau yang berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan dan kau mau menyalahiku?"sakura menatap naruto dengan death glare-nya yang membuat aura di sekitar tempat itu menjadi menyeramkan.

'Glek'naruto benar-benar takut melihat sakura yang menatapnya seperti itu,seketika tenggorokannya tersa tercekat."Ma..ma-afkan aku,aku yang tak melihat kau."

sakura yang ditatap dengan pupy eyes milik naruto kemarahannya mereda."Baiklah kali inin kau ku maaf-kan"

"terima kasig err~".sakura yang seakan mengerti perkataan naruto langusung menyebutkan namanya.

"sakura,Haruno Sakura.

"namamu sangat cocok sakura-chan dengan dirimu yang seperti pohon sakura".'blush' seketika wajah putih sakura merona mendengar perkataan naruto.

"kau... belum mengatakan siapa namamu 'tuan'?"

"Sakura-chan aku harus pergi dulu,ada hal yang harus kulakukan sakura chan,bye!" setelah mengucapkan salam dia langsung meninggal kan sakura yang masih terdiam.

'dasar pemuda aneh'

**= [:MINNA:] =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'pemuda tadi siapa yah?,sepertinya aku pernah melihat-nya di suatu tempat yang terasa begitu lama bagi-ku' sakura yang sedang melamun membuat ino sahabat sakura sejak smp menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

"KYaaa..."

"Bukh.."

"sakura kau tak apa-apa?" ino melihat sakura yang terjatuh sambil menahan tawa-nya

"ino apa yang kau lakukan? kau mengejut-kan ku tau? wajah mu itu sangat menyeramkan sekali PIG!"

"apa katamu FOREHEAD!"

"HEY! KALIAN BERDUA BISA DIAM TIDAK! MENGGANGU ORANG LAGI TIDUR SAJA!,dasar mendokusai" kali ini sikhamaru yang berteriak dengan cukup keras,shikamaru yang ditatap dengan death-glare dari sakura dan ino memilih untuk kembali siapa yang sanggup melihat dua monster melihat dengan aura mematikan(?)

"DASAR NANAS!"kali ini sakura dan ino yang meneriaki shikamaru secara bersama-sama layaknya aksi chers leeder(?)

"prrtttt" suara pintu yang di buka secara perlahan mengalihkan sakura dan ino,dan tak lama dari itu muncul 'sosok' guru dengan rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi masuk kekelas denga secara perlahan(?)

"Maaf anak-anak guru terlambat,guru tadi membantu nenek-nenek yang sedang kesusahan mengangkat barang belanjaan-nya".murid-murid hanya memaklumi dengan sifat guru satu ini yang selalu telat dan dengan alasan yang sama.

"justru kalau guru tidak telat membuat kami semua bingung"kali ini perkataan seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik berwarna coklat kehitaman membuat seluruh isi kelas gaduh denga tawaan seluruh penghuninya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... ada-ada saja kau ini kiba!yah... tapi benar juga kalau guru kakashi tidak telat memuat aneh" kali ini pria dengan badan gemuk dengan tawa yang cukup keras membuat shikamaru yang hampir tidur kembali terbangun.

"kau ini choji bisa diam tidak?!".perkataan shikamaru sukses membuat choji membungkam,yah siapa yang mau mencari masalah dengan seorang nara shikamaru walau terlihat malas tetapi dia memiliki otak yang jenius dan kemampuan bela diri yang tinggi terutam dia pewaris perusahaan NARA.

"baiklah murid-murid harap semuanya tenang,kita hari ini kedatangan murid baru." seisi kelas yang sempat tenang kini kembali ramai dengan pendapat tentang para murid perempuan-laki-laki tentang seperti apa murid baru itu

"Dia,pasti ganteng dan kaya-raya" tebak murid perempuan 1

"tidak,dia pasti cantik dan sexy" tebak murid laki-laki

"kau yang berdiri di depan pintu silahkan masuk..." guru kakashi yang memperintahkan murid baru itu untuk masuk,dia pun berjalan memasuki kelas.

"baiklah sekarang perkenalkan dirimu" sakura yang melihat siapa yang ada didepannya hanya mendengus saat tahu pemuda yang menabraknya tadi adalah murid baru di sekolah ini

"Yosh,perkenalkan aku Namizuki Naruto aku siswa pindahan dari iwa-gakuen"

naruto yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya langsung mendapat sambutan meriah dari para murid perempuan,yah mau sekonyol apapun naruto dia tetap tak dapat menutupi ketampanan dan pesona dari namikaze yang melekat padanya

"Naruto!Aku suka dengan semangat muada-mu,perkenal kan aku Rock-lee"

"eh.. iya lee" naruto hanya menatap aneh dengan laki-laki yang berdiri dengan alis tebal di kedua matanya

"iwa-gakuen ?"sasuke yang tadi malas untuk memperhatikan siapa murid baru di kelas-nya pun tertarik untuk melihat seperti apa siswa pindahan dari sma yang katanya terbaik di iwagakure.

"Naruto silahkan kau duduk di samping Uciha sasuke,sasuke tolong kau angkat tanganmu untuk mempermudahkan naruto."

'uciha? ini menarik' sebuah senyuman yang lebih tepatnya cengiran terpampang jelas di wajah naruto.

"Guru kakashi kenapa pria konyol dan bodoh itu harus duduk di sampingku? bukan-kah masih ada dua bangku kosong lagi?"

"bagai mana naruto apa kau mau duduk di tempat lain?" naruto tampak sedikit tak terima dengan ucapan sasuke yang cukup jika dia mau di akan menunjukkan diri-nya yang sesungguhnya kepada uciha itu.

"hahahahhaha,tak apa -pun tak mau duduk disampin pria dengan potongan rambut pantat ayam itu".perkataan naruto langsung mendapat tatapan dari seluruh penghuni kelas.

"naruto,apa kau tak tahu siapa sasuke,dia atlet bela diri nomor satu di konohagakure dan juga pewaris tunggal perusahaan Uciha? kuharap kau jangan cari gara-gara dengan dia"

"baiklah naruto kau boleh duduk di samping nara shikamaru atau pun Hyuuga Neji"

naruto memilih untuk duduk di samping shikamaru ketimbang bersebelah han dengan seorang hyuuga.

'ini akan sangat menarik'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

aduh maaf untuk para readers chap 1 dan 2 banyak mendapat kritikan terlalu chap kali ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan para readers.

sekali lagi MInna minta maaf.

Plisss REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto,Minna Cuman Pinjam Doank

**Genre: Romance - Drama  
**

**Rating: T**

**Warning : Sepertinya OOC, Gaje dan -semoga saja tidak ada- typo. Kalau genre-nya salah kasih tau Minna ya :)**

**~Happy Reading ^^**

_**[Chapter 4]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Summary: Naruto seorang pemuda berwajah tampan merupakan anak tunggal pewaris perusahaan namikaze corp yang merupakan perusahaan no 1 di dunia dia dipaksa oleh ayahnya untuk segera mencari pasangan tapi naruto tak inggin memiliki pasangan yang hanya mencintai fisik dan materinya saja maka naruto pun pindah dari iwa ke konoha untuk mencari pasangan yang mencintainya dengan setulus naruto akan menemukan pasangannya?

**~Don't Like-Don't Ride~**

Chapter 4: Iruka-sensai!

thank's fo: **gui gui M.I.t,Aurora Borealix,dll.** yang sudah berkenan memberikan saran maupun masukan terhadap fanfict gaje saya,sekali lagi terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

**"KRINGG" **jam dengan bentuk jeruk itu terus berbunyi nyaring membuat pemuda kuning jabrik di dekatnya pun terbangun dari tidur nyenyak-nya...

"HHOooaMM" Naruto yang terbangun dari tidurnya melirik Jam weker Di atas Meja kecil di dekat Kasur-nya,jarum pendek dari jam itu menunjuk ke angka 5 sedangkan jarum panjang-nya mengarah ke angka 3.

"ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah,yah tapi mau bagai mana lagi... rambut ini pasti akan sangat sulit untuk di atur"

Naruto berjalan dengan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi,air dingin yang membasahi wajah-nya membuat dia sepenuh-nya sadar lama Naruto menggerakkan kakinya ke-arah dapur,membuka isi lemari tempat dia biasa meniympan makanan-nya a.k.a tempat menyimpan ramen-nya.

setelah memanaskan air,Naruto menuangkan-nya kedalam ramen 3 menit Ramen-nya pun jadi.

"Selamat makan"

"Slurppp"

"Slurrpp"

"Slurrpp"

"Glek.. Gelkk"

"ahhh..."

Tak butuh waktu lama Bagi Naruto Untuk Menghabiskan satu cup ramen instannya.

'Sekarang tinggal Mandi dan menata rambut ini,hari ke-dua aku harus tampil super cupu... ternyata sangat sulit untuk menyembunyikan pesona-ku' ucap Naruto dalam hati,yah.. sedikit narsis juga sih.(Di rasengan Naruto)

Naruto sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi warna oranye,tentu saja itu kamar Naruto.

"benar sekali perkiraanku akan memakan waktu lama untuk merapikan rambut ini,sudah hapir 30 menit aku melepek-kannya... seandainya aku memiliki rambut seperti ibu pasti tak sesulit ini..."

Nauto masih mengoleskan minyak rambut di kepalanya yang sudah sangat lepek itu,mungkin sudah hampir setengah botol di habiskannya.

"akhirnya selesai juga,sekarang tinggal memakai kaca mata ini saja maka sempurna-lah penampilanku"senyum tiga jari terkembang di wajah tan Naruto.

Jika di lihat dari cermin kau tak akan menyangka itu belah tengah yang terlihat sangat berminyak di tambah kaca mata nya yang super tebel baju yang kebesaran,benar-benar tak mencerminkan seorang Naruto itulah yang diharapkannya dia ingin mendapatkan wanita yang mencintai-nya dengan hati bukan karna harta dan fisik-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah SMA KSHS telah terlihat oleh mata Naruto,ini hari kedua Naruto sekolah di KSHS tapi ia belum mendapatkan satupun teman. murid-murid KSHS hanya mau berteman dengan yang se-level dengan mereka, hari ini Naruto akan mendapatkan teman,yah... mungkin.

'hari ini hari ke-dua aku bersekolah disini,tampaknya ini akan sulit untuk menemukan pasangan disini mengingat hampir seluruh siswi di KSHS hanya mementingkan materi dan keindahan fisik saja.'.Naruto yang sedang melamun sambil tetap berjalan menuju sekolahnya di kejutkan dengan seseorang yang menepuk pundak-nya hampir saja dia refeleks membanting orang yang baru saja menepuk pundak-nya itu.

"Maaf Namizuki-san aku mengejut kan mu,oh iya perkenalkan aku Rock Lee panggil saja Aku Lee! salam kenal Namezuki-san."Naruto yang melihat pemuda di hadapan-nya dengan mata berapi di wajah pemuda itu, potongan rambut-nya mengingatkan naruto dengan Guru Olahraga-nya Guy-sensai yang selalu meneriaki semangat masa muda itu.

"eh... oh iya Lee,salam kenal aku Namizuki Naruto panggil saja aku Naruto."

"aku duluan Naruto,sampai jumpa di .." Naruto-pun balas melambaikan tangan ke arah Lee yang semakin menjauh.

'tidak terlalu buruk,paling tidak aku sudah mendapatkan satu teman di sekolah ini... semoga saja akan bertambah'.Naruto yang sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya di sadarkan oleh bunyi klakson mobil di belakangnya.

"**TTIIINN"**

"Apa kau ingin mati,heh?" seorang pria dengan wajah baby fice dan rambut merah darah yang membuat dia tampak tampan sekaligus manis bersamaan baru saja meneriaki Naruto yang masih belum juga bergerak dari tempat-nya berdiri.

"eh?i-iya" Naruto yang baru sadar,langsung bergerak cepat menyingkir dari depan mobil pria itu.

"Kalau mau mati jangan disini! dasar orang 'rendahan'.

dengan menekankan kata 'rendahan' pada Naruto yang membuat Naruto terpancing emosi-nya.

"dari pada aku kau lebih pantas di sebut 'rendahan' dengan sikap sombong-mu itu!".Naruto menatap tajam pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya yang ditatap balas menatap tajam ke-arah Naruto.

"KYAA ITU GAARA-KUN!"

"KYAA Dia sangat keren dengan mobil sport merah-nya itu"

mendengar teriakan para fans girl-nya Gaara memutuskan untuk menghentikan acara tatap-menatap dengan Naruto.

"Haa..,tidak ada gunanya meladeni orang 'kuper' dan 'rendahan' seperti-mu"

Gaara di kejutkan dengan tangan kekar yang tiba-tiba saja menggenggam kerah baju SMA-nya yang membuat nya sedikit kusut.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan,heh!".Naruto kini benar-benar terpancing emosi-nya dia hampir saja merusak penyamarannya jika bukan karena ada tangan seseorang yang menyeret-nya.

"eh! hey.. siapa kau? kenapa seenak-nya menarik tangan-ku!".

"ikut saja aku"Naruto yang sedikit familiar dengan suara pria yang mungkin guru di KSHS ini akhirnya pasra di tarik oleh-nya.

"tampak-nya sudah aman? Maaf aku berlaku tidak sopan kepadamu Tuan muda".kata pria itu sambil membungkukkan yang melihat wajah-nya,lebih tepatnya bekas luka melintang,mengetahui siapa orang di hadapnnya ini.

"Kau? salah satu pengawal pribadi ayah,bukan?".

"Ya,kau Iruka"Naruto melihat sekilas wajah Iruka,dan menghadapkan badannya ke-arah taman sekolah menyampingi Iruka.

"Ada apa kau kemari Iruka-sensai?"Naruto melirik sekilas Iruka dari ekor mata-nya.

"Aku di tugaskan untuk membantumu selama di Konoha tuan muda".Naruto yang tidak suka di perlakukan sangat hormat oleh Iruka,yang malah seharus-nya dia yang memperlakukan Iruka-sensai denga hormat.

"panggil saja Naruto,Iruka-sensai".Iruka melihat sekilas Naruto dan akhirnya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"baiklah Naruto."


End file.
